


New Chapters

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are returning to Gravity Falls the summer after Weirdmageddon. Dipper is so happy to be back with his family and friends. Though who he's missed the most was the books, Eins, Zwei, and Drei. He'd never admit it, but he's missed Drei most of all.





	1. Chapter 1

Ah summer! It was finally here!

Dipper was excited more than anything in the cosmos, he and Mabel would be going back to Gravity Falls for the summer. He was so excited to see all his friends and family, Grunkle Stan and Ford, Wendy, Soos, and not to forget Eins, Zwei, and Drei!

Besides Bill, those three had to be the weirdest part of his summer. The journals that his Great Uncle Ford had written long ago were exposed to strange properties from Bill and just the general weirdness in town and so- turned human.

Dipper thought back to when he first found Drei, hidden in a secret compartment in the ground. Both of them were freaking out.

He laughed softly and continued to pack his duffle bag. They would be leaving in just an hour to board the bus to Gravity Falls, but what could he say? Dipper was a procrastinator when it came to stuff like this.

Thankfully he had updated his wardrobe from last summer, he cringed at how he always looked like he wore the same pair of clothes last year (he pretty much did but would never admit it). In his bag he stuffed some random shirts from the closet and two of the sweaters Mabel had set out for him. He also packed some shorts and a few pairs of balled up underwear and socks.

God he was excited to see everyone again, he and the books (as he called them) kept up through email but the replies were few and far in between, of course it was probably because of how Great Uncle Ford kept them all busy investigating.

He slugged on his jean jacket (his parents got it for him for Christmas to replace his old ratty vest) and slapped on Wendy’s borrowed hat.

***

The bus ride was as tedious as Dipper remembered it to be. He slept for some of it but mostly stayed awake so he could be the first to get off the bus.

Finally, finally they got there. Dipper could see everyone outside the window. He eagerly shoved Mabel awake. “Mabel! Mabel we’re here!”

“Hello?” Mabel mumbled then her eyes shot open. “Wait we’re here!” She exclaimed loudly. She fished under her seat to get her bag, but Dipper was already crawling over her with his duffle bag slung across his shoulder.

He laughed at her ‘no fairs!’ and ‘wait for mes!’ and was happily the first one off of the bus.

“Dipper!” Shouted Drei, and they ran to each other.

“Hey, man!” Dipper said grinning and they hugged. Drei held onto him tightly and it took awhile for him to finally let go.

When he did let go, Dipper noticed how big he had gotten. When he had left, he and Drei were the same size, but now Drei had a good four or so inches on him. He even grew into his way-too-large trench coat.

“Wow you got tall.”

“And you finally got a sense of fashion.” Drei said with a grin.

“Says the book who's worn the same clothes since I last saw him.” Dipper shot back, playfully punching Drei in the arm.

Before Drei could retort, everyone finally made their way to them.

“Hey stop hogging Dip-Shit.” Zwei said with a grin, he tussled Drei’s hair and gave Dipper a fist bump.

“Language.” Eins elbowed Zwei in the ribs and shook hands with Dipper.

Dipper was so happy to see everyone again, he let Mabel have her time with the books and went to greet his Grunkles.

“Ah finally, now I have someone to do some labor around the house. Those kids don't do anything but eat me out of house and home.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “I missed you too Grunkle Stan.” 

“Stan it's my house for one and they're my children for two.” Ford sighed at his brother before turning to Dipper. “Dipper! It's so nice to have you and your sister back. We'll have to have a celebration of some sort to properly welcome you back.”

Before Dipper could answer Mabel and the books were right behind them.

“Does that mean a party?” Mabel asked eagerly looking at Ford.

“Uh-,” Ford shot his brother an unsure glance and when he looked back to the children they all wore pleading looks. “I suppose it does.”

“Party!” Mabel and Drei said in unison, both of them grinned and high-fived.

“Yeah, yeah, party.” Stan swatted the air around him. “Can we talk inside were there is fewer mosquitos?”

***

Back in their old room it felt amazing, Dipper was right back in his element.

He didn't really have anything to unpack, so he just dropped his bag at the end of his bed.

“Hey, Mabel, I'm going to go exploring okay?”

“Geez, Dip-Dip we haven't been back half an hour and you're already starting your nerd stuff?” Mabel looked back at Dipper, she was currently busy tapping up a Big Time Rush poster. “Just don't do anything too fun.”

“Sorry, you know I can't hide the nerd, so I might as well embrace it.” Dipper shrugged with a smile and left through the open door to go downstairs. He jumped over the last broken step and walked into the kitchen.

Ford was on the phone and Drei was at the kitchen table watching him.

“Great Uncle Ford, I'm going out.” He loudly whispered, pointing to the door.

Drei perked up at this and pointed to himself.

Dipper nodded and waved him over.

The second sequel pushed back his chair and quickly scurried over to Dipper while Ford covered the phone's mouthpiece. “Fine, be back in around 45 minutes if you want pizza, you know everyone won't save you any.”

Both boys nodded, Dipper waved and they headed out the front door.

Drei really did look so grown, well, he was older than Dipper. He had just turned 15 last January.

“It's really nice to have you back Dipper,” Drei shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked a small rock in front of him. “I missed you.”

Dipper smiled. “I missed you too, I missed everyone.”

A smile grew on Drei’s face and the boys walked in silence on the old worn out dirt path.

It was early evening and the day’s weak summer heat was dying, Dipper was glad he had traded out his vest for his his jean jacket, it was much warmer.

Crickets sounded around them and cicadas buzzed in the trees above them.

They walked blindly until Drei stopped and sat down on a moss covered fallen log.

Dipper knew this place. He sat down besides Drei, “this is where-".

“This is where you found me.” Drei finished for him.

Dipper looked around, tall pine trees towered above them and the cooling air smelt like pine needles.

“I come here a lot.” Drei went on. “Its my special sort of place. And no one but you, me, and dad knows what it really was.”

“So it's like your cool down place?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Shrugged Drei, casting Dipper a half glance through his monocle. “It's where I come to think."

A comfortable silence floated in between them until Dipper blew it away with his words. “You really have grown.”

The book gave Dipper a closed mouth smile. “So have you. You've changed too.”

“Well you have too. Everyone changes, especially after.. after any summer like that.” Dipper didn't like to talk about what happened during the end of last summer, he would wake up with nightmares about it sometimes. That summer was a scar on his mind that he knew would never heal, but Drei had scars on his mind too, so did everyone else.

He knew Drei didn't like talking about it either.

“Heh, yeah.. That was.. something.” Drei mumbled, he looked up at the sky.

Dipper looked up too.

A blue bird took flight from one of the trees and Dipper watched it until he couldn't see it anymore.

“Wanna head back?” Dipper asked, standing up and dusting the moss and chipping wood off of his shorts. “I'm starving and I'll be damned if we don't get any pizza.”

With a grin, Drei nodded. “Hell yeah, I'm not letting Eins eat all the pizza again.” He hopped up with a new energy. “I'll race you.”

Before Dipper could even agree, Drei broke off in a run, laughing.

“Hey!” Dipper laughed. “Wait up!” He quickly dashed after the book. He dodged bushes and jumped over tree roots and logs.

Soon Dipper caught up with Drei.

They were neck and neck and the shack was in view.

A man with a stack of pizza boxes was walking from a red truck with fading letters that said “Hott Johnnies" to the door of the store side of the house.

“I'm going to win this!” Dipper yelled at Drei, his lungs burned and he felt like couldn't stop his legs if he wanted to.

“Yeah! You'll win! You'll win second place!” Drei laughed.

The two kept running and running, until they skidded to a stop at the shack. Drei wiped out and did a somersault and Dipper nearly fell on his face but caught himself just in time.

Before he was even on his feet, Drei asked the delivery man, “Who won?!”

Once Dipper saw that he was okay, he joined in too. “Yeah! Who won!”

“Um.. I just deliver the pizzas.”

“Who won!?” Both of them shouted in unison.

The delivery man looked at the door to the shack, then back to Dipper and Drei. “I’d say it was a tie.”

“Aw man!” Dipper said, but he was smiling. He went over and helped Drei up. “You alright man? You took a good spin.” 

The book’s monocle fell off his eye and was hanging down on its chain, his hair was also tussled and dusty with dirt. “Ah I'm fine,” Drei shrugged, then fixed his monocle.

“Psh,” Dipper got on his tip-toes and ruffled Drei’s hair to get the dirt out. “You need a dust cover man.”

“Ha ha,” Drei grinned and Dipper noticed that his face had gotten slightly flushed. “That's a new one.”

“C'mon, let's go get that pizza.”

The two boys walked over to the door, Stanford was there paying for the pizza.

Drei grinned at Dipper. “Watch this.” He ran up to the pizza man, took all four of the pizzas and shouted ,“I DELIVER SUSTENANCE!” as he went into the house.

Dipper laughed and raced in after him.

Drei was already at the kitchen table, taking out three pieces of pizza and placing them on a napkin for himself.

Mabel was racing down the stairs, and Eins and Zwei were emerging from behind the vending machine door; all summoned by the call for food.

Dipper hurried over to the table and got his own two pieces before the frenzy really begun. He got his food just in time; Eins, Zwei, and Mabel had just made it to the pizza and Ford and Stan were entering the kitchen just as he got his food on a napkin.

“So Grunkle Ford, you said we could have a party. When do you think we could have it?” Mabel asked as she rolled a piece of her pizza into a burrito.

“Well, I mean we could have it anytime really.” Ford ate his own pizza in small bites, he was the only one of them who actually used a plate.

“Oh we should have it tomorrow then,” Zwei spoke up. “It's Saturday and everyone's going to be looking for something to do.”

“He’s not wrong.” Eins nodded. “Wendy and her gang is coming back tomorrow morning from their camping trip, so you already got a party right there.” He took a bite of pizza and covered his mouth to speak while he chewed. “Plus Tambry’s has everyone in towns number.”

“I could charge a fortune for tickets!” Stan said with his mouth full.

“And I brought my karaoke machine so we already got entertainment covered!” Mabel jumped back in. She gasped. “Love Patrol Alpha Could have a reunion!”

“No.” Everyone but Ford and Zwei said in unison.

“Uhh, well I guess since everyone's in agreement we can have it tomorrow.” Ford wiped his mouth on a napkin and threw his plate in the overflowing garbage.

With the plan settled and everyone's pizza eaten. There was still one matter at hand.

There was one piece of pizza left and both Zwei and Mabel noticed it.

“Mabel, I'll rock paper scissor you for the last piece of pizza.” Zwei said getting up.

“Ha! Sure!” Mabel hopped off of her place on the floor and walked over to the table.

Both put one of their hands over the last piece of pizza and started, “Rock, paper, scis-"  
But before they even finished, Stan had sprung up and stolen the last piece. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and ran from the room shouting something noncoherent.

“He stole the pizza!” Mabel shouted, she sprung into action and ran after her great uncle.

“Damn you, Stan!” Zwei yelled, following Mabel after him.

Ford, Eins, Drei, and Dipper broke into laughter.

“Oh I gotta see this,” Eins said, quickly going into the living room and Ford followed leaving Dipper and Drei alone.

“Don’t you want to go watch?” Drei asked, turning towards Dipper.

Dipper shook his head. “Nah, I'm sure there will be plenty more fights for food.” He wiped his greasy hands off on his shorts. “What about you?”

“Eh, I already know how it's going to end.” Drei held up a finger. “Option one: Stan’s going to shout something like ‘my heart! I think I'm having a heart attack!’ and when everyone has their guard lowered he’s going to hightail it to his room.”

“And option two?”

“Same thing but when he's running away his leg is going to give out and he'll fall.”

Dipper laughed, but he stopped laughing when he heard Stan from the other room.

“Ah my heart! God it hurts!” Then a pause. “Haha! Suckers!” Another pause. “Owe! Hell, my leg!”

Dipper turned to Drei in awe. “You were right.”

Drei grinned. “Yeah, I've had my fill of Stan so. Y'know.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, I get you man.” Dipper tossed his plate in the garbage and Drei copied.

“Hey um, Dipper?” Drei asked, fiddling with his hands.

“Yeah man? What is it?”

“Well, it's just…” Drei couldn't meet Dipper’s eyes. “Just don't raise the dead tomorrow would you?” He looked up and smiled.

“I'm never making that mistake again, I promise.” Dipper smiled and turned to the living room where everyone else was. “Hey let's go see what shitty movies are on.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was late that night when Drei finally went to bed. Zwei and Mabel had crashed on the floor, Eins went to his room about half an hour ago, and his dad and Stan retired for bed hours ago. But when Dipper decided to go to bed, he decided he might as well too.

He said good night to Dipper and padded into the the gift shop where the vending machine was. He typed in the new code and walked down the stairs, when he got to the elevator he stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor.

He yawned as the elevator creaked and softly shook. Finally the doors opened to his room and he stepped out into the familiar space.

His room was where the portal once used to be, now it just housed mostly barren walls. The parts of the walls he could reach were filled with some of his own personal ideas and then posters for his favorite musicals and plays.

Drei kicked off his shoes and watched them fly to the end of his room. He could feel the cold floor through his socks and the coldness seeped into his skin and traveled up his legs; it gave him goosebumps on his calves and made the hair on his legs stand up.

He sleepily shuffled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a stained white t-shirt. He unhooked his monocle from the pocket of his coat, took it off and placed it on top of his dresser. Shrugging off his coat, and then unbuttoning his shirt, and wiggling out of his pants; he put everything but his coat in the dirty clothes heap (that he really needed to take upstairs to wash) in the corner.

He pulled on the t-shirt and stepped into the sweatpants then pulled them up high on his hips.

The second sequel then treaded over to his bed and crawled into the covers. The blankets felt cold on his skin, but it was a comforting cold, a cold he was used to.

Drei snuggled his face into his pillow and sighed. He didn't like how he'd been feeling lately, how’d he'd been feeling about Dipper.

It had all started during the part of the year while Dipper and Mabel were gone. He and Dipper would email a lot, sometimes even three times a week. Then some time around February he became so anxious for Dipper’s replies and would get so happy when he read his replies, his chest felt full and he felt a happy weird.

That's why he stopped writing to Dipper less and less, he didn't really understand that happy feeling, and he was scared of it.

He pushed that feeling to the back of his mind and he really didn't feel it that much expect for the few emails they shared and when they got a confirmed date for when Dipper and Mabel would come over. Then the feeling just came back like a giant wave.

And now with Dipper back- it was stronger and Drei didn't have a clue on how to push it back. Today when he was with Dipper, he wanted to tell him how he felt, and to hold his hand and other stuff; but he couldn't. Dipper was- he just knew Dipper didn't like him like that.

Dipper liked girls!

“But what do I like?” Drei whispered to the darkness around him.

He didn't really know what he liked, but he thought that was normal. Maybe he'd ask Zwei, he was more advanced in the matters of liking people and stuff.

With a sigh, Drei turned to lay on his stomach. He let his face fall into his pillow and he yelled in it.

He wasn't a romance novel, he wasn't even completely  _ human,  _ so why did he have to have human feelings sometimes?

Drei decided he wouldn't tell Dipper, he would just enjoy the summer with him. He wouldn't risk ruining their relationship over this.

Easy to say, Drei didn't get much sleep last night.

***

When Drei woke up, he felt like he had just gone to sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes hard with his fists until he could see blooming colors behind his eyelids.

His mouth tasted dead and gross and he could feel the sleep on his teeth. He hung his legs over the side of his bed and then stood up.

He wondered what time it was.

Tiredly, Drei moseyed over to his dresser and hooked the end of his monocle to the neck of his t-shirt, then he put it on.

“Good morning, me.” He yawned, turning and walking over to his dirty clothes pile. He stooped down and picked up an armful of clothes. “Ew, B.O.”

The book the went over to the elevator and pressed the button for it to open with the back of his hand.

He could hear the creaking of the elevator as it came down the floors. The doors opened and he stepped in. Again with some difficulty, he pressed the button to go upstairs.

Drei thought about how he was going to ask Zwei about how he knew he liked people, when the elevator stopped on the second floor and the doors open to Zwei.

He stepped into the elevator in barefeet, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of basketball shorts.

“Oh hey bro, morning.” Drei said, poking his head above his pile of clothes.

“Dude, you are so rude.” Zwei said, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

Well Drei was surely not expecting that. “What-"

“I fell asleep on the floor last night, and no one, not even you, my beloved little brother had the human decency to wake me up.” Zwei threw his hand on his chest dramatically and it made Drei roll his eyes. “I woke up, at 4:23 in the morning, confused and cold. Do you know what that's like?”

“Zwei, we've all fallen asleep on the floor before.” Drei shrugged. The elevator doors opened and he hopped out and started on the stairs.

“You're so insensitive!” Zwei yelled after him, following up the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah, drama queen.” Drei said, opening the vending machine door and leaving it open for his brother. He could ask Zwei about it later.

The upstairs smelled like burnt toast and it made the book crinkle his nose.

He left the doorway and turned the corner to the house side of the building. He hopped up each one of the upstairs stairs and went into the laundry room.

Luckily for him, no one else was washing their clothes.

He opened the lid to the washing machine and grabbed the big bottle of fabric softener. Drei unscrewed the cap and breathed in that clean flowery smell that he could keep on smelling forever. After a few good sniffs, he filled the cap twice and dumped the green fabric soap on top of his clothes.

Then the book closed the lid to the washing machine and hit the ‘start’ button. The machine came to life with a loud rumble.

Drei went back downstairs and into the kitchen, he could still faintly hear the washing machine rumbling from above.

In the kitchen sat Mabel, Eins, and Dipper. What surprised Drei the most that Eins and Mabel were already dressed. Eins was in a grey graphic shirt with the name of a band Drei didn't know, but it was new so it meant he had actually bought himself (dad and Stan wouldn't buy them any clothes unless they came from GoodWill) and Jean's, while Mabel was wearing a orange sweater with one of those golden cats on it that you see at Chinese restaurants.

“What's with you two?” He asked, walking into the kitchen, he pushed himself up onto the counter and sat on it. “It’s like nine something and you're already dressed.”

Mabel, who was eating what looked to be cheerios with chocolate syrup swallowed a big mouthful of her breakfast. “We’re going party supplies shopping with Grunkle Stan!”

“I'm just going to make sure Stan actually pays for everything.” Eins shrugged, he was leaning against the wall.

“You know he's still going to steal stuff right?” Drei asked, he opened the cupboard above his head and fished around until he pulled out a half empty loaf of bread.

“Yeah I know,” Eins sighed, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. “but I can still stop him from stealing  _ some  _ of it.”

“Good point.” Drei shoved his hand into the very bottom of the bread bag and pulled out the heel of the loaf. Then he twisted up the bread bag and tossed it back in the cupboard.

“Dude, the heel is disgusting.” Dipper with a skeptical look over his cheerios.

“You're missing out.” Drei shoved the whole heel in his mouth. “It's the best part of the loaf!”

The morning continued and Mabel and Eins left after half an hour or so.

Zwei was probably in the shower, so that left Drei and Dipper alone for a bit.

They decided to laze around in the living room, watching the old cartoons that played on Saturday's.

Even both of them really didn't fit, the boys crammed into the old yellow lazy boy in the living room.

Heat rushed up Drei’s neck, he was really close to Dipper right now.

He sat stiff for the first show or so, then gradually started to relax with Dipper’s body being so close to his own.

That feeling was back though and Drei hated it. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. “Hey um, Dips I think I'll get dressed for the day. Eins and Mabel are probably going to back soon with the party stuff too, so we should be ready to put it up.” He then wiggled out of his place next to Dipper and gently slugged onto the floor.

“Yeah man, good idea.” Dipper grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

***

Drei left to his room to get dressed and he supposed Dipper did the same. He tossed his sweats and white t-shirt onto his bed to sleep in again later tonight. Then he dug around in his dresser for some good party clothes.

He thought about maybe using some of his saved money to buy some good clothes like Eins and Zwei.

Finally, the book decided on the shirt that Zwei had bought him for Christmas, it was black with white words that said “ _ do no harm, but take no shit" _ and a pair of khaki pants.

He got dressed and slipped on one of the few pairs of shoes he had and headed upstairs.

Once on the main floor, Drei then went up another flight of stairs. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

“You can come in, but don't hog the mirror.” Shouted Zwei from the other side of the door.

Drei took the handle, “Its me!” He said as he walked in.

Zwei had a blue towel wrapped around his waist and was putting some of his weird hair products in his hair.

“Hey bro, how long does it take you to do your hair?” Drei asked, taking his toothbrush out of the plastic cup on the sink and grabbing up the tube of toothpaste. He stood behind his brother to give him the optimal view of the mirror.

“On a good day?” Zwei asked, looking at Drei through the mirror.

Drei nodded as he put a large lump of toothpaste on his brush and put it in his mouth.

“About 45 minutes.”

Drei nearly spat out his toothpaste. “What?” He asked with his mouth full of blue foam.

“Bro don't talk with your mouth full, you look like a rabid kid who just had a blueberry popsicle.” Zwei took a comb and strung it slowly through his hair a few times.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Drei said mumbly with his mouth full of toothpaste and his brother ignored him.

Drei continued to brush his teeth until his mouth filled up with too much toothpaste foam and he moved up to the sink to spit it out. Zwei moved aside for him.

After he rinsed his mouth and put his toothbrush away, the second sequel shuffled around awkwardly.  _ This would be the perfect time to ask him _ , he thought. Before he could ask though, Zwei spoke.

“What's up, man? You look down.” Zwei asked, studying his younger brother.

“Well um,” Drei rubbed his arm. “it's just..” He took in a big breath. “How do you know what kind of people you like? A-And.. why can't we help we help who we like? I mean.. if it's someone who probably doesn't like us back and it would be weird to like..”

A grin spread across Zwei’s features. “For one, little bro, just let me say that I'm so touched that you would come to me on this issue. And for two,” he tapped his cheek with his index finger a few times. “you don't really know what kind of people you like until you've liked some people, I mean I know it's tough and confusing. You had to be made human at that awkward, body changing, puberty age ew.

“But you'll learn who you like in time.” He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. “Sorry to break it to you, but no one can help who they like. Sometimes we just like people for reasons we can't explain.”

Drei sighed and looked down, he was hoping for some answers that could help him, but he knew Zwei wouldn't lie to him about stuff like this so it must be true. “Thanks for your help, bro.” He looked up and smiled softly at his elder brother, then turned for the door.

He was almost out the door when Zwei spoke again.

“Hey, Drei?”

“Yeah?” Drei took a step back into the bathroom.

“Who do you like?”

Drei bit his lip and looked out into the hallway. “I think Stan and them are back with the decorations.” Then he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Luckily, they were back with the party supplies.

The rest of the afternoon consisted with him, Dipper, and Mabel goofing around while they set up the things for the party.

They had just finished decorating when people started showing up, first it was Soos with his wife Melody, and then Wendy and her gang of friends. Then slowly but surely, most of the town was in the yard by 7 PM.

Drei had lost Dipper in all of the people, but that was okay, he could just wander about and socialize. He liked socializing, he was good at it.

Before he could find anyone though, a few found him. It was Eins and Zwei.

“Bro, bro, big news.” Zwei said excitedly clapping Drei on the shoulder, he started to steer him towards the porch.

“What?” The youngest asked with a grin, looking back at his brothers.

“Mabel has the karaoke all set up, and she's making Dipper go first.” Eins stated with a grin.

“Oh shit.” Drei whispered. “Is he up yet? I gotta see this!”

“Exactly why we got you, little bro.” Zwei smirked.

The three brothers pushed their way to the front of the crowd just in time to see Mabel shove Dipper onto the porch.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” She shouted, bouncing up and down, her neon pink sweater had a sequence disco ball on it and it sparkled brightly. “My brother!”

Everyone clapped and Mabel thrusted the mic into Dipper’s hands, and he tried to escape but the music had already started.

It was Babba’s  _ Dancing Queen. _

“Oh my god.” Drei whispered, grinning ear to ear.

He could see Dipper’s face go beet red and he had to cover his mouth to keep from giggling at it.

_ “Y-You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life _ .”

Once Dipper got past the voice cracks and the jitters of being infront of people, Drei had to admit that he was a pretty good singer.

The young book focused his gaze on Dipper and that feeling came again, but this time, he didn't care. It made his whole body feel comfortably warm and he was happy, happy to be there watching Dipper. He knew he was probably grinning like an idiot and he could feel the heat of the blush in his cheeks.

Zwei looked from Dipper to Drei, then back to Dipper. A knowing grin spread across his face. He put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and Drei looked up. “It's him, isn't it?” Zwei whispered, nodding to Dipper.

Drei’s face went stark red and he quickly looked at the ground. “I-I don't know wha-"

Zwei leaned down and said in his ear. “Bro, come on, I just saw how you were looking at him. That was the look of the purest love a person could have.” 

Drei’s mouth felt dry, he looked at Zwei for a moment then turned back to Dipper. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he wished he had his trench coat so that he could hide his face.

Before he knew it, Dipper’s song finished and he came running over.

“Did you guys see that?” Dipper asked, his face still a bit flushed. “Jeez was that embarrassing.”

“You sing good.” Drei said without really meaning too. He hurriedly corrected himself while Zwei snickered from behind. “I-I mean you're good at singing.”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “Thanks. It's pretty fun when you're not worried about zombies eating your brains I guess. You should try it.”

“Oh-ho-ho. No.” Drei put his hands up. “I'm not singing,” He looked up at his brother's behind him. “at least not alone.”

“Well, since we're all going to be embarrassed at the same time…” Eins muttered. “Besides, there is that one song.”

“Oh you don't mean.” Zwei said.

“Oh I do.” Eins grinned.

It was only a matter of minutes before the brothers were on the porch, Drei was programming the song lyrics to come up for them (not they needed them), and Zwei hooked up two extra microphones.

They all three stood side by side and started singing.

“ _ Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.” _

***

Dipper gasped. “Holy shit.”  Then he laughed as the books continued. Mabel came up besides him. “Can you believe this?” He asked her. “It's like they're pros.”

“I know right?” Mabel said with a grin. “Everyone's got a talent deep down. And there's is,” She said laughing. “singing Bohemian Rhapsody.”

As Mabel said that, Drei sung, “ _ I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me!” _

Eins sung the second part with,  _ “He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!” _

The books sung the chorus-ish part that came next and Dipper focused on Drei. “Hey, Mabel? Have you noticed Drei acting a bit weird?”

“How weird?”

“Well- like more red I guess, and I know we're close, but he's been sticking with me a lot more too.”

Mabel let out a gasp, “Maybe he likes you!” she squealed.

“W-What?” Dipper casted his eyes back to Drei. “He couldn't like me, he couldn't.”

“From what you're saying it sounds like you like him too!” Mabel raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Dipper’s face darkened again. Did he like Drei? No- no.. he couldn't. But, maybe he did. It wasn't just Drei who was hanging out with him a lot, he was also hanging out with Drei a lot. But that’s just because they haven't seen each other in a year! Yeah! That’s it!

“I don't- I'm pretty sure that I don't like him Mabel.” Oh this was starting to feel like another Wendy™ situation.

“Pretty sure means almost which is basically a maybe which is practically a yes!” Mabel smiled and patted her brother's shoulder. “Just test it out, bro bro. Drei was actually on my potential list of crushes for you, I just never told you.”

Test it out.. Yeah. Testing didn't hurt.

Dipper bit his lip and looked back at Drei.

Or he sure hoped it didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, look at this long-ass chapter (it's long by my standards). Took me hours to write this sucker.
> 
> I was originally going to make it so each of the books sung their own songs, but I think this just fitted in better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK AN UPDATE  
> Sorry for the long wait! I'm extreamly lazy

Drei wiped his forehead on his wrist and grinned. Bohemian Rhapsody was one of the few songs that he and his brother's could sing together; he liked singing with his brothers, it was fun.

He stepped off the stage with his brothers, Mabel was already ushering someone else onto the stage to sing.

He was glad to be off stage though, he thought about going over to the snack table to nab a handful of cheese curls when Dipper came up besides him.

“Oh hey, Dip!” Drei said with a smile, in the corner of his eye he caught Zwei smirking and leading Eins away. He was almost mad that his brother had found out about him liking Dipper, but he knew that Zwei wouldn't tell anyone. “I was just heading over to the snack table, wanna join?”

Dipper nodded and Drei noticed that he and Wendy had finally returned hats. He preferred Dipper in that old truckers cap, it just- suited him more some way.

“Sure dude, I was dumb not to snag any food at the beginning of the party. I hope all the salt and vinegar chips aren't gone.”

The book shuddered and let out a small laugh. “Ewwww, those are the grossest chips, Dipper! And you get on me for liking the heel of the loaf, what nerve.”

Dipper rolled his eyes then playfully punched Drei in the arm. “Okay so I like some weird stuff too, but can we both agree that Mabel has the weirdest taste in food?”

A grin broke across the older boy’s lips, “yeah, nothing's weirder than grapes and blue glitter in grape koolaid.”

“Pfft, definitely. It's enough to make to make the koolaid man go ‘ _ oh no’. _ ”

The boys laughed and headed over to the snack table. Their were a few people around it, but not many most everyone else was around the porch watching people sing.

***

Dipper sighed and watched Drei as he fished in mostly empty bowl of pretzels. What was Mabel thinking? She always did this to him, saying he had crushes on people and then making him think that he actually did. 

But, then again- Dipper usually did follow into with Mabel's crush list.

He shook his head and joined Drei at the table. There was a untouched bowl of salt and vinegar chips.

“See, I told you those things were gross.” Drei plopped a pretzel into his mouth. “Wendy's gang couldn't even get Tompson to eat them on a dare.”

Dipper plucked a chip from the bowl then licked it. “Well more for me.”

The two stayed at the table for a while, eating the leftover snacks and watching other party-goers.

Dipper kept mulling over what Mabel had said, he looked over at Drei and thought about how he had acted towards Wendy last summer.

He was blushy. Drei  _ was _ more red in the face than he was last year.

He tried to be around her a lot. Drei  _ had _ been sticking close to him lately, but they stuck close last year too. Though, last year they were close but they were close and around everyone; now they've both sorta branched off from everyone else while being close.

They were branching off and being close right now.

What did that mean?

Well, Dipper did stutter a lot around Wendy last year. And he didn't think Drei had really stuttered around him at all.

“You know, Dipper,” Drei’s voice broke through his thoughts and the younger boy looked over. “I think this is going to be a really fun summer.”

“Y-Yeah, me too.”

Ah shit. 

***

“I saw you two hanging out by the snack table, did anything happen?”

Drei looked up at Zwei, the party had ended long ago and everyone had already gone home. Eins had just gotten off the elevator when Zwei spoke up and it caught the younger book by surprise.

Drei’s cheeks heated and he tried to hide the glow with his hands. “N-No,” he sighed and looked down. The elevator shuddered to a halt and the doors opened on his brother's floor. “Nothing happened.”

Zwei bit his lip, “Bro why don't we talk about it? My door is literally open right now.”

Drei shrugged his shoulders softly and nodded.

“Then come on then,” the older brother rushed through the open elevator doors and Drei copied. If you weren't quick enough through those doors they would snap you in two.

Drei really liked Zwei’s room, it had a lot of books and prototype machines like Eins’, but it was more messy. And plus Zwei had a lava lamp, and lava lamps were awesome.

“Take a seat,” Zwei plopped onto his bed and patted the spot besides him. “Cause big bro Zwei’s here to help.”

Drei snickered softly while sitting down then let himself fall back on the bed. “Usually Eins is the one who helps.”

“Yeah but he helps with the less cool things; like leaving with Stan so he wouldn't shoplift as much stuff, and not letting me make giant water balloons with Trojan condoms.”

Drei nodded softly in agreement. “I guess you're right.”

“I always am, bro. Now come on, what happened tonight?”

“Like I said, nothing happened.” The younger boy mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

“Well that blows.” Zwei pointed bluntly. He rested his fist on his cheek. “Did you notice anything off about him?”

Drei swung his legs against the side of the bed. “Well, he seemed like he was thinking about something. He kept zoning off.” He thought back to the snack table, they didn't talk much, they just sorta stood there.

“We hardly even talked.” Groaned Drei. He threw his hands up and covered his face. “Ugh! We just stood there and ate off brand snacks.”

“Whoah, Drei, calm down. Off brand snacks never did nothing to you.” Zwei laid back besides his younger brother. “You should try to tell him, you don't want this to build up.”

“But how? Can't I just?” Drei tore his hands from his face and held them out infront of him, moving them in quick jerky movements.

“Yeah no.”

The younger boy groaned. “Why's this gotta be so hard?”

Zwei shrugged, “I don’t know man.”

He just wanted to go to bed. That's all Drei wanted. He wanted to go to bed and forget this awkward conversation.

Drei gave a long sigh and sat up, “I think I should just go to bed.” He stood up.

“Oh well, night bro. Sorry if this didn't help? I thought we'd have more to work with.” Zwei waved as Drei left and went into the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Drei covered his face with his hands. He wish he had his trench coat on, he wish he could still hide in it like he used to. But then things had to go and change.  _ He  _ had to change.

Drei peeled his face from his hands and instead of pressing the button to go down to his room, he pressed the one that would take him back up to the gift shop.

He wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't with all these thoughts swimming around in his head.

The elevator made soft rumbling noises as it moved that made Drei fear that he would wake the rest of the house; or even worse, Eins. He is terrifying when woken from his sleep.

The elevator doors parted and Drei quickly scampered up the stairs, easily avoiding the creaky steps.

He slowly opened the vending machine door and peered into the dark gift shop. The house was quiet, well it looked like he wasn't going to get caught sneaking out then.

He stepped out and closed the vending machine door with a click. It was a good thing he still had his shoes on from earlier or he would’ve had to borrow Mabel’s rainbow bedazzled crocs, he would rather go barefoot than wear those any day though.

He did steal Eins coat from coat hanger behind the cash register though. That was something he would gladly wear. It was so large on him that it reminded him of how his trench coat used to be, plus it smelled like ink and vanilla. 

As soon as Drei stepped through the door to leave the gift shop, he was happy for nabbing his brothers coat. The night air was cold and cool and it felt great to take it in with every breath.

He walked across the yard and onto the beat path that led into the woods.

The moon’s white light was broken by the towering pines and the scattered pieces fell in odd places on the path.

Not that Drei needed the light, he knew exactly where he was going. It was odd, but he could walk to that spot even with his eyes closed.

Well, being in a spot for thirty years could make you harbor an odd pull to it, especially here in Gravity Falls.

Drei listened to the crickets and the shifting movement of the creatures around him. He saw an odd number of faintly glowing eyes far from the path and stared into them. After a moment they all blinked and disappeared.

He turned his attention back to the path and up ahead spotted a light. Drei stopped for a moment, but he wouldn't be deterred; he continued his walk to his  _ hiding place _ , but more slowly, he didn't know what was making the light.

The book stayed by the edges of the path, in the darkness where the broken light did not reach. But once he was close enough he saw the source of the light. Sitting on a mossy covered log sat Dipper with a flashlight, pining over a tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how long this took??? Like I said, I'm lazy. But I'm going to work hard to try and update my fics more.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper sighed and chewed on the pen end in his mouth. Once the party had ended and he could get a notebook and pen, he escaped out here. To Drei’s place…

Because what place was better to contemplate whether or not you had a crush on someone than at their cool down place?

The boy had made a list of how he had acted towards every one of his past crushes- which was just Wendy and Tom Holland.. Then he checked off all of the ones that Drei had been doing.

Drei had done at least 80% of the crush signals that Dipper had done. He really couldn't deny it, maybe Drei did like him.

“But do I feel the same way?” Dipper asked so quietly he barely heard himself.

Dipper thought, well if Drei actually  _ did  _ like him, what would be the harm in going out with a date or two with him? That's how most people did it.. Then if he did like Drei, he would know.

What's the harm in a few dates? Yeah, nothing bad could come from a date or two.

***

Drei had been watching Dipper in curiosity for at least ten minutes, it looked like he was having a conversation with himself in his head. Dipper did that a lot.

The book decided that he should go back, to leave Dipper alone to think. It was late and- and he just wasn't in the mood to get that happy feeling in his chest.

Drei backed up a few steps, then turned around to leave when he accidentally stepped on a stick. A loud crack went through the air and he froze.

“Hey? What's there?” Dipper asked, jumping up when he heard the noise. He held up his flashlight in the direction of the noise.

Drei turned around and walked into the light, he shielded his eyes with his hand. “It’s just me, could you put the light down? You know only blacklight works on us”

“Oh sorry, Drei!” Dipper lowered his flashlight, and it was hard to tell but Drei could've sworn that the younger boy was blushing. But it was probably just a trick of the light.

“What are you um doing here?” Drei asked, walking forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Dipper’s notebook.

Dipper clutched the notepad to his chest to prevent the book from seeing it. “O-Oh you know, uh.. star gazing.”

“Oh.” Drei said quietly. He looked up at the sky, the stars were out. He inwardly sighed, dammit he couldn't let his feelings for Dipper ruin the summer. “Could I join you?”

“Oh sure man,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and sat back down on the log. He quickly closed the notepad properly and tossed it to the ground. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn't sleep,” Drei shrugged softly as he sat down besides Dipper. “Guess I'm still pumped from the party.” He laughed, but even he could tell that it sounded forced.

“Well, tonight was fun.” Dipper smiled. “Mind if I turn this off?” He held up the flashlight.

“Go ahead.”

Dipper turned off the flashlight and Drei felt himself relax some.

He used to be terrified of the dark, he was still scared of it sometimes. But right now, he felt better because Dipper couldn't see him and he couldn't see Dipper. All he could see of the younger boy was the faded outline of his face.

They both stayed quiet for a while, an owl hooted somewhere in the distance.

Drei wanted to say something, but his chest was in tight knots and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth that he would spill his feelings for Dipper. He was just attempting to say something when Dipper beat him to it.

“Drei?” Dipper whispered. “Do you- like me?”

Drei was quiet for a moment he didn't know what to say. He could feel his face burning in the cool air. How did Dipper find out?

***

After Drei didn't answer, Dipper felt a blush all throughout his face. Of course Drei didn't like him! He was stupid to listen to Mabel. “S-Sorry it's just that-"

“Did Zwei tell you?” Drei asked quietly.

“What?” Dipper was taken aback by that reply. What did that even mean?

“I said did Zwei tell you!” Drei said louder, Dipper finished at the anger in his voice. “I just knew that he couldn't keep it quiet! I just had to let him-"

“Drei!” Even though he couldn't see him, Dipper knew where he was. He grabbed the second sequel’s hand in the darkness and squeezed it tightly. “Zwei… Didn't tell me.”

Drei was silent for a moment. “Fuck. I just- I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out, I get it if you don't like me now.” He pulled his hand out of Dipper’s grasp and got up off the log. “I'll just-"

“No don’t go!” Dipper shouted into the darkness. “I don’t hate you Drei, please come back.”

There was silence for only a second before the slow sound of leaves shuffling. Dipper felt Drei sit back next to him.

“You don’t hate me?”

“Why would I hate you?”

“I.. I don't know. It's just that I'm older than you and like- aren't we cousins?”

“ _ What? _ No we aren't cousins. Well- I mean you're not even Ford's actual kids you're just.” Dipper sighed and shook his head. “You're like distant people who we're friends with but you're not family so we just deemed you cousins because its it's the only appropriate term we could come up with?”

“Uh- I think I'll just ask Eins about it then.”

“Yeah, he’d probably give you a better explanation. But we're not cousins.”

“How did you find out?” Drei asked after a pause.

“Well- Mabel had a hunch and she told me.” Dipper mumbled, embarrassedly. “But I didn't know that she would be right.”

“She's too perceptive for her own good.” Drei sighed. He hid his face in his hands. “Do um.. Do you like me back?” He whispered.

“I don't know..” Dipper looked into the darkness beside him, he could see the glint of Drei’s monocle in the shattered moon light. “I might, I mean I'm just uncertain. No one's ever liked me before and it’s all just so sudden.”

“That's understandable. I guess I would be confused too if I just found out someone liked me.. So I guess you want me to leave you alone to figure it out?”

“What? No man,” Dipper shook his head. “that's just stupid. I'd like- to maybe go on a few dates with you.” The younger boy fidgeted with his hands a bit. “Just to see if I do like you, if that's okay.”

Drei perked up at that. “Really? You want to go on some dates with me?”

Dipper smiled. “Of course man. Now how about we head back? I forgot my jacket and I'm freezing.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dipper reached down and picked up his tablet and flashlight. He flicked on the flashlight and the some of the darkness around them left.

***

When the light was turned on, Drei could see a lot of goosebumps bubbling over Dipper’s arms. He shrugged off Eins’ coat and held it out to him. “Here. You're gonna get pneumonia. I can't take you on a date if you're sick.”

Dipper moved his tablet and flashlight into his other arm and took the coat. “Thank you.” He slipped it on.

The book smiled, “no problem.” He said with a nod. “Now let's go home.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

The two boys then walked down the path towards the shack.

Drei couldn't be happier, if he did everything right he could get Dipper to like him..

Maybe even love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another update!! We're finally getting the story to move along.
> 
> I promise I'll include more of Eins, it's just Drei is closer to Zwei since they're closer in age.
> 
> Also I wanna commission someone to draw some art for the fic, what scenes do you think I should get done?


	5. Chapter 5

Drei slept well that night; his mind was void of dreams; he didn't dream often but when the did they were nightmares.

When he woke up, he felt great. He was still happy from last night with Dipper. The book hopped out of his bed, changed into some old clothes, shrugged on his trench coat, and pinned on his monocle.

Today was going to be a good day.

Drei went over the elevator and pressed the button, the doors opened and he stepped in. He pressed the button to go upstairs and the elevator began to rattle.

It went up just for a while then opened on Zwei’s floor. “Someone looks happier than they did last night.” He said eyeing Drei with a grin. “Something happen last night?”

The door shut behind Zwei and Drei felt his face heat up. “What? No.”

“You're a horrible liar.” The older of them shrugged. “I'll find out eventually.”

The elevator started to move again, but stopped sooner than expected at Eins’s floor.

“Oh my Gods, would you believe it?” Zwei said dramatically. “The king of darkness has risen with the rest of us, like equals! Oh happy days!”

Drei laughed, but Eins only rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I shouldn't make anymore morning appearances with the common sequels, I wouldn't want them to start getting used to it.”

“Hey we’re a rare exception where the sequel is better than the first book.” Zwei grinned as the elevator doors closed. “At least I am.”

“Hey!” The second sequel punched his brother in the arm.

“Oh come on, Drei, it’s not your fault. But name a second sequel that's better than the original. I'll wait.”

“Well for starters:  _ me,  _ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and uh… Despicable Me 3.”

“Ha! Everyone knows Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is the best book. Azkaban is hardly even the fourth best in the series.”

“Phoenix  _ is _ better Drei, come on.” Eins nodded with a yawn and the elevator doors opened up to the stairs. “Besides, unless they were based on books, movies don't count.”

“Why not?” Drei demanded, following his brothers up the stairs into the gift shop.

“Because we’re human books, not human VHS tapes.” Eins shrugged as he walked into the kitchen.

“Ha!” Zwei pointed at his younger brother mockingly. “I was right!”

“You're only so happy because it's your first time being right!” Eins called from the kitchen.

“Let me have this, Eins!”

Drei ran into the kitchen, Dipper and Mabel were having breakfast and both looked thoroughly confused to what they were arguing about.

“Which Harry Potter sequel is the best one?” He questioned, slapping his hands on the kitchen table; making it wobble on its uneven legs.

“The Chamber of Secrets!” Mabel’s voice was muffled with bites of egg in her mouth.

“Half-Blood Prince?” Shrugged Dipper uncertainty.

“Aw dam-" Before Drei could get the swear out Eins knocked him on the back of the head.

“Language.” Eins said sternly. Then he went to the fridge to get the milk.

“ _ Heck double L!  _ Ow!” The youngest book rubbed the back of his head.

Zwei who was on the counter besides the fridge laughed.

Eins shot his hand up and stopped right before he backhanded his brother. “I swear you two make me feel like a mom.”

Zwei jumped back and hit his head on the cupboard behind him. He hissed and rubbed his head. “You're an abusive mom!”

“Make sure to put that in my mother's day card.” Murmured Eins sarcastically. He shut the fridge and retrieved a random box of cereal from above Zwei.

“You got it, momma.”

“Please don’t call me that,” sighed Eins. “It's too early for this.” He took his milk and cereal to the counter and grabbed a bowl and spoon from the edge of the sink. He made himself some cereal.

Drei snagged the box of cereal from Eins when he was done with it and sat next to the table. He ate his cereal right out of the box and watched his brothers bicker with Dipper and Mabel.

“So I can call you momma later? Kinky.” A playful grin was spread across his face.

“If you don't stop that  _ right now,  _ I will give you back to Gideon without a second thought.” Eins looked Zwei right in the eye as he said this, then he took a bite of his cereal.

“Oh my God,  _ no!  _ Not that gremlin! _ ”  _ Zwei cried out, his grin was gone now. “I hate him! He made me wear clothes that clashed and he put gel in my hair!” The sequel ran his fingers through his hair worriedly.

“Then stop.”

“Fine!”

Drei leaned over when he saw Dipper and Mabel’s confused looks. “Don’t worry, this happens a lot.” He reached in the box of cereal, took out a handful and dumped it in his mouth.

“It really does.” Eins said as he sat at the table.

Dipper and Mabel “ohhh’ed” softly in an understanding unison.

Meanwhile, Zwei was digging in the fridge. “Eiiiiiiiins,” he whined. “We’re all out of food. Can you go shopping today?”

“You should also do one of your three nights tonight!” Drei said excitedly, swallowing his cereal.

“What's a ‘three night‘?” Dipper asked.

“Three nights a week Eins cooks dinner so we won't die of starvation.” Zwei said simply.

Eins nodded. “Yeah, I guess I could do food tonight. What do you guys want?”

“Spaghett!” Mabel shot up out of her chair.

“Yes, spaghett!” Zwei second. “Eins you make the best spaghetti, pleaase?”

“We haven't had spaghetti in forever!” Drei grinned. “I think I might die if I don't get any!”

“Uh- I want spaghetti too.” Dipper raised his hand sheepishly.

Eins looked around at everyone. “Well it looks like you've all decided. Spaghetti it is then.” Cheers erupted from everyone in the kitchen. “But I'll have to go to the store to get the stuff.”

“Oh can I come?” Mabel pleaded. She left her seat to throw away her paper plate and plastic fork.

“I wanna come too!” Zwei slammed the fridge door shut. “I know all the stuff we need around the house, so before you ask it I  _ would  _ be useful.”

“Sure, you two can come. You have to help me carry the groceries though.” Eins shrugged and finished up his cereal then got up and put his bowl in the sink. “I'm going to get ready, I'm leaving in fifteen minutes or so; so be ready.”

Mabel and Zwei nodded, Mabel headed upstairs and Zwei started towards the giftshop but Drei stopped him. “Here,” he handed his older brother the box of cereal. “There's still some left.”

“I take back what I said, a second sequel can be pretty good after all.”

***

It was just Dipper and Drei left in the kitchen when everyone went to get ready.

Drei fidgeted in his seat a bit. “So about those dates,” he started. “Maybe we could, go on one today?” He shrugged uncertainty.

“Oh sure, man. What do you want to do?” Dipper slid out of his seat to throw away the plate he had eaten on.

“Well, I wanted to take you somewhere. I found something that you're going to love.”

“You found something?” Dipper asked. “What is it?”

“I can’t tell you, that would ruin the surprise!” Drei grinned. “But I can tell you that it's something, not even dad has discovered.”

Dipper gasped. “When can we leave?” He asked excitedly.

“After you change out of your pjs,” he pointed at Dipper’s BABBA t-shirt.

Dipper’s face heated up and he looked down at his shirt. “Y-Yeah, that would be a good idea.”

***

While Dipper went to get dressed, Drei dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He studied himself in the mirror for a while.

_ He would be going on a date with Dipper. _

Honestly Drei didn't think that this would happen this summer, so he was really happy for this chance.

He knew the thing he had found would really impress Dipper, maybe it would make Dipper think that he was a great scientist.

Drei went back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, a few fantasies played in his mind about Dipper being totally impressed with him.

“Ready to go?” Dipper asked, rounding around the corner with the journal Mabel had given him at the end of last summer tucked under his arm.

Dipper’s voice brought Drei out of his daydream and he jolted up and out of his sitting position in surprise. “Y-Yeah, yeah I'm ready.” He hopped out of the chair.

“Great! I can't wait to document whatever this is, there's nothing cool in California to write about.”

“I don’t know, I think I'd like to go somewhere normal sometimes.” Drei shrugged and bobbed his head towards the door. “C’mon, let's go.” He went to the door and opened it for Dipper.

“You say that only because you've lived in the weirdest town all your life, and I live in the most boring part of California.” Dipper walked out the door and waited for Drei to join him. “So how far are we walking?”

“Out past the floating cliffs a bit.” The second sequel pointed in the direction of the cliffs and started in that direction with Dipper walking beside him.

“I've been there a few times with Ford, I wonder neither of us noticed- whatever this thing is before.”

“I'll tell you why you've never seen them when we get there.” Drei nodded softly.

The walk wasn't long, only about 45 minutes or so; and it didn't even feel that long with how much the two boys talked.

Once they got to the floating cliffs, Drei directed Dipper into the forest near it. They walked for only a bit before they found the mouth of a cave.

“Okay,” Drei turned to face Dipper. “Now these things are harmless, I think. Try not to talk too loudly or you'll scare them away.”

“Wait you only think these things are harmless?”

“Well they've never hurt me, but they might hurt someone else. Even if they do try to hurt other people, they don't have much to cause harm with.”

“I'm trusting you that these things don't eat my face, Drei.”

“Psh, don’t worry, they won't eat your face.” Drei playfully rolled his eyes. “Besides, if they  _ did _ try to eat your face, I would protect you. Now let's get going.”

Before the conversation could go any further, Drei ducked into the cave.

It took a few seconds for Drei’s eyes to adjust to the lack of light, but one of the perks of not being fully human was that he and his brothers had incredible vision in the dark, like cats.

“Drei? Where are you?” Dipper whispered and the human book turned around, he grabbed Dipper’s hand without thinking and pulled him to his side.

“Right here,” he whispered back. With his supreme vision in the low light, Drei could see the blush blooming across Dipper’s cheeks. He didn't let go of Dipper’s hand and Dipper didn't pull his hand away, that was a good sign.

“Don’t worry, they'll come soon.” Drei mumbled, he could feel heat on his own cheeks now. He then whistled the first line of the Baby Shark song.

“What was that for?” Dipper asked.

“You'll see.”

A few seconds passed before the song continued, but it wasn't Drei who was whistling. Far back in the cave they could see small, glowing orbs, that looked to be the size of small pumpkins nearing them. The little, glowing orbs came closer and closer, singing the song as they did so.

Drei heard Dipper gasp and he couldn't help but grin.

“Drei, what are these things?” The younger boy asked in awe.

“I call them Fire Crystals,” Drei said proudly. He leaned down and put Dipper’s hands on one of the Fire Crystals. “They're a crossbreed of Geodites and Scampfires.”

“Wow, how did they even breed?” Dipper asked, giving small pets to the Fire Crystal.

“I don’t know, I think that during the start of Weirdmageddon, that they took refuge together and well- y’know…”

The Fire Crystals where white geode like creatures, but inside their shell burnt small fires. You could see the fires move under their white shells, you could also see it when they opened their mouths to sing.

“Ah-"

“Yeah..”

Dipper coughed and there was silence for a moment. “They like the Baby Shark song?” He asked finally.

“They like little kid songs and campfire songs. They love the Baby Shark song though.”

“That's incredible, they're almost like birds with their memory. What else do they like?”

“Well I found out that they like cashews and pb&j sandwiches, but only if the sandwiches are made with blueberry jam. They really hate strawberry and grape.” Drei shrugged and moved to pet one of the many Fire Crystals that were now encircling them.

“How did you find out they didn't like it?” Asked Dipper.

“When they're mad or scared, they really heat up. So much that they can give you burns. They're comfy warm now, so they're happy.”

“I can’t believe you found them all on your own.” Dipper rose from his crouched position. “That's just so cool, they're so cool.”

With a soft laugh, Drei nodded. “Yeah, I almost don't want to tell anyone else, you know? Like they're my own little discovery, and I kinda want to keep it that way.”

“You told me."

“Well,” the book bit his lip. “That's different, I uh- I wanted to impress you. Besides, you completed me, it’s time I help you fill up your own journal.”

“Aw, man. That's uh- that's really nice of you.”

Drei stood up, he could really feel the heat on his cheeks now. He was happy that the Fire Crystals’ light wasn't very bright so Dipper couldn't see his blush.

“Don't mention it.” With a little hesitation, Drei reached for Dipper's hand again. “I um, I hope this was a good first date.”

“Are you kidding? Drei this is an awesome first date!” Dipper smiled. “It’s actually my uh- first first date too..”

“Your first first date? It's my first first date too!” A small smile spread across Drei’s features. “I'm happy that you're my first.”

“That sounded wrong.” Dipper laughed quietly, gently squeezing Drei’s hand.

“It did.” Drei laughed too. “But I'm still happy.”

“So am I.” Dipper smiled. “So uh, you wanna head outside the cave so I can document the Fire Crystals?”

“Oh sure! That's probably a good idea.”

The two boys turned around and started towards the entrance of the cave. A few of the Fire Crystals followed them, now singing I Like To Eat Apples and Bananas.

Once outside, Drei blinked a few times and hissed at the light. “Ow. Curse you sun!”

“The sun's just doing its job,” Dipper laughed, blinking. “And it doesn't even get minimum wage, it's doing it's best.”

“Good point, sorry sun!”

Dipper sat down and Drei followed suit, it was still pretty early in the afternoon so Dipper had all the light he needed to write.

Dipper opened up his journal and Drei watched curiously over his shoulder to what he had written. The first few pages were filled up in Dipper’s scrawl, but the younger boy quickly flipped past them to the next clean page. “I'll show you that later,” he murmured.

Drei nodded and watched as Dipper pulled a pen from inside his jean jacket.

Dipper let the pen hover the page for a few seconds before he finally started to sketch a Fire Crystal, Drei was amazed at how much Dipper’s art had improved over the summer.

Drei was quiet as he watched Dipper draw, he didn't want to break his concentration and make him mess up. He knew how much stuff like properly documenting things meant to him.

Fifteen or so minutes passed and Dipper was still drawing, but now he was kinda leaning on Drei and the book didn't know what to do. He nervously sat stiff and couldn't even watch the younger draw.

After a few more minutes, Dipper turned towards Drei and held up the journal. He had finished the drawing. “What do you think? Does it look good?”

Drei, who had been looking at the same rock for the last few minutes tore his gaze away and gasped. “Dipper! That looks amazing! Gosh, dad’s going to be really proud how much you've improved when you show him!”

Dipper’s face lit up. “You think so?” He looked back down on his own drawing. “Thank you. But I don't think I'll show Ford just yet.. Maybe the Fire Crystals could be our own little secret this summer.”

“Really?”

“Well you did say you wanted to keep them hidden, I-I just thought that we could keep them as a secret.”

“No, no I love that idea. It sounds fun, they can just be our little thing.” Drei mumbled, a smile forming on his lips.

Dipper returned the smile and moved back to lay against Drei.

“You sure you don't mind if I document them right?” Asked Dipper. “I mean you did discover them.”

“Nah, it's okay. I'm too young to be a mom, besides I know you won't take credit for finding them.”

Dipper nodded softly and then started to write about the Fire Crystals. Drei watched over his shoulder, he was less anxious with Dipper laying on him now because he knew that Dipper was meaning to do it and that it wasn't an accident.

This only raised the book's hopes higher that Dipper may soon return his feelings.

Drei silently mouthed the words Dipper penned down, his chin had fallen onto the younger boy’s shoulder without him noticing; and his hands held a gentle grip on Dipper’s waist.

Dipper was a slow writer, but Drei didn't mind, he enjoyed being in his company like this. Finally Dipper finished up his two and a half page entry about the Fire Crystals and held it up for Drei.

“So? How did I do?”

Drei moved his hands and grabbed the journal, even though he had read the entry over Dipper’s shoulder he read it again.

“You really think they're this cool?” Drei asked, pointing to a part Dipper had written.

“Yeah man! They're awesome, I'm really happy you showed me them.”

With a sheepish smile, Drei returned Dipper’s journal. “You documented them really well, you did a way better job than what I could do.”

“Psh, I'm sure you'd do a way better job. You did discover them after all.” Dipper took his journal back.

The sun was lowering in the sky, it had to be three o’clock by now. They had spent the whole day out together.

“I don’t know, I have a hard time putting what I want to say on paper.” Drei shrugged. “You ready to go? I'm sure everyone is back home by now, they're probably wondering where we went.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” With a nod Dipper stood up. He dusted off his pants and looked out in front of them. The sun was shining through the low hanging branches of the pines, casting long shadows on the ground.

Drei stood up as well and looked around. He was searching for something to say.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Dipper turned back towards Drei and smiled. “I uh, can’t wait for our next date.” He rubbed the back of his neck and Drei caught sight of the blush on his cheeks.

“Neither can I..” Drei whispered. His gaze darted to the ground for a moment before he looked back at Dipper. “Come on, let's go home.”  
  


***

The walk back to the shack was quiet except for the noise of birds and buzzing bugs. Neither boy talked much on the way back, neither had much to say.

When they finally arrived back at the shack, Drei watched as Dipper scampered up the stairs to put his journal away. Then he sat down at the kitchen table.

Zwei was at the stove, stirring a pot of something that had to be spaghetti sauce; he wore a blue apron with a faint floral pattern. The youngest book guessed that Eins was off getting something from the freezer or something.

“So... “ Zwei spoke up from over at the stove. He had stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce. “Where were you two? You guys bolted before we even went to the store.” There was a smirk on Zwei’s face and it tore at Drei’s gut.

“We were just exploring,” Drei muttered, his vision casting to the ground. “Up by the floating cliffs.”

“Just exploring?” Zwei leaned against the counter. “The floating cliffs are the most romantic place in town to take anyone. How do I know that you were just  _ exploring? _ ” He teased.

“We were just exploring!” Drei said defensively. “Your sauce is bubbling.”

“Oh shit.” Zwei spun around and quickly started to stir the sauce, while he was doing this Drei moved to sneak away.

He had just left the kitchen when he quite literally ran into Eins, who was holding two large frozen packs of garlic bread.

“What's he teasing you about now?” Eins asked, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen. “Don't tell me you two are still going over that second sequel stuff.” He pushed up his glasses awkwardly by blinking hard.

“Oh what?” Drei took a step back. “N-No, no that's not it.” He tried to duck around his brother but Eins moved and stopped him.

“Hey, come on, Drei.. You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know,” Drei breathed. He really just wanted to get out of there.

“Well, er, good.” Eins nodded and moved to let Drei pass, which the younger book did gladly.

Drei ran off into the gift shop and sighed once he was sure he was alone. He didn't want Eins to find out about his crush on Dipper, at least not yet.. It would just be so hard to explain it to him and Eins always asked a lot of questions.

A floorboard squeaked and Drei bolted around in surprise, only to be greeted with Dipper.

“Oh it’s just you,” he said with a sigh. The second sequel wiped his forehead. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, man.” Dipper shrugged softly. “I've uh, been looking for you.”

“Oh- well you found me.”

“Yeah..” There was a bit of an awkward aura between them. “I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to watch TV until dinner was done-?”

“That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this long ass chapter!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and it's just hard for me to write for this fic anymore. It makes me sad that it doesn't have much of a following when I put all this work into it.


	6. Chapter 6

All throughout dinner Zwei kept flashing Drei a knowing smirk that made his whole body heat up. It didn't help that Dipper was sitting right beside him and their knees kept accidentally touching underneath the table.

It wasn't that Drei wasn't happy for his date with Dipper, it was just that he should've known that Zwei would tease him about the whole thing. He was dreading the end of dinner because he knew that Zwei would corner him and make him tell him about every little thing that happened between him and Dipper.

Drei bit his lip and stirred his spaghetti onto his fork slowly. Under the table Dipper’s knee brushed against his own and caused a jolt to go throughout Drei's body and for the blush on his cheeks to darken. He cast a quick look over at Dipper, who he saw was blushing too.

Though he hasn't eaten much throughout the whole day the giddiness of having his first date with Dipper and the fact that Zwei was going to get every detail about it out of him, made him feel not so hungry. Drei just found himself swirling his spaghetti on his fork and taking occasional small bites.

When Drei finished his meal he scraped the rest of his food into the garbage and put the plate in the sink where he rinsed it off. As he predicted, Zwei followed in suit. He knew there would be no escaping his brother, so with a small sigh Drei went off to the gift shop and waited. Hardly a minute had passed before Zwei was coming through the doorway with a grin on his face.

“So? What happened? I don't buy your ‘exploring’ story.” Zwei made air quotes and then hurriedly wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. “Especially with that blush.” He poked Drei's cheek.

Drei groaned, he closed his eyes and leaned onto his brother's shoulder. “Listen! We really did just explore. I took him up to a cave by the floating cliffs to show him this new creature I discovered. I let him document them in his journal.” He paused and then whispered. “It was our first date.”

Zwei whistled. “So did you guys kiss?”

“Is sex the only thing you can think of?” Eins said from the threshold of the room, causing both Zwei and Drei to jump.

Zwei gave a nervous sort of laugh and shrugged softly. “Pretty much. But there's nothing wrong with that. As a true gentleman I get consent and wrap it every time.”

Eins only rolled his eyes as he walked towards his younger brothers. “Why are you guys hauled up in the dark for anyways?” He looked from Zwei to Drei. “And who are you kissing?” He asked slowly.

Drei felt his heart hammer in his chest aggressively, oh he wasn't ready to tell Eins about he and Dipper. That conversation would take so much time and willpower. He casted a nervous look at Zwei besides him. “I'm-”

“Oh come on, Eins, let him have his privacy in this.” Zwei butt in. “Kissing is a sensitive matter.”

“Since when? Every other day I catch you behind the shop kissing someone new.” Eins sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair. “Besides you were just trying to badger it out of him too. That is- if you don't want to tell me Drei.” 

“I-It's not like that!” Drei shook his head. He took a breath, “I haven't even kissed this person yet- that's what Zwei was asking. I mean- I just went on a date with them today..”

“But you where with Dipper all day?” Eins asked confusedly before it hit him. He ‘oh'ed quietly under his breath and then pushed up his glasses. “I didn't know you well- liked Dipper like that.”

Drei smiled nervously.

“Took me by surprise too I know,” Zwei shrugged and then leaned against Eins.

“Well actually, I was expecting it. I just didn't actually think you'd get with him though.” Eins nodded.

“Wait what?” Drei asked, his brow furrowing. “You actually expected me to get with Dipper? A-And we're not a thing-.. yet.”

With a shrug Eins nodded, “Well, yeah. I mean he completed you after all. You two saved each other tons of times last summer so-” He gave a half smile.

Drei stared blankly at Eins for a moment. “And to think I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would ask tons of questions.”

“You really thought that I'd ask you a ton of questions about you liking Dipper?”

Both Zwei and Drei gave Eins a skeptical look.

“Last time I came home late you asked me a ton of questions about who I was with and if I had done anything illegal.” Zwei said, still leaning against Eins.

“Well that was because I was worried about you, but surely that doesn't mean that-”

“Last time I was listening to Hamilton you kept asking me questions about historical accuracy.” Drei piped up.

There was a moment where Eins was silent, he looked between his brothers. “I see your point.”

***

The rather sudden disappearance of the Books from the dinner table confused Dipper somewhat, but he carried on with his dinner nonetheless. When he finished he put his plate in the sink and went upstairs to his and Mabel’s shared room. He flopped onto his bed and stared up and the ceiling with a sigh.

Dipper covered his face with his hands and thought about the dat he had had with Drei. He could feel his heart pounding throughout his entire body. He felt like he had felt when he liked Wendy… He took his hands off his face and rolled onto his stomach so he could bury his face into his cold pillow. Dipper thought about how Drei had held his hand and told him that he would protect him and how Drei held him while he wrote about the fire crystals…

It was just so overwhelming.

Dipper had forgotten what it felt like to like someone. How your chest swelled, how your face heated up, and just how nervous it made you feel.

Really, at this point, he couldn’t deny it. He really did like Drei.

It dawned on Dipper that it only took him one date to like Drei, maybe he had liked him all along? Maybe-

The door to the attic bedroom flew open and caused Dipper to snap up with a yep.

“Bro-bro!” It was Mabel, she had a giant grin on her face. She shut the door behind her and jumped on to Dipper’s bed besides him. “Soo, you and Drei were gone all day. Anything happen?”

Dipper’s cheeks flushed darker and he looked at the floor. “We uh- we went on a date.” He said quietly.

Mabel squealed and took Dipper by the shirt and shook him roughly. “A date! You gotta tell me everything!”

Dipper took ahold of Mabel’s wrists so she would stop shaking him, he was laughing. “Geez, okay! No need to rattle my brains.”

“Sorry, Dips, I'm just so happy for you! I can't believe it, my little brother has a date before I do.” She grinned and wrapped her arms around Dipper in a hug. “So tell me exactly what happened, was it romantic? Did you two do any k-i-s-s-i-n-g?”

Dipper didn't think he could blush anymore, but he did. “N-No, no we didn't kiss.” He shook his head, his brown curls bobbed about his face. “And I don't know if it was  _ your  _ idea of romantic but- we went up to a cave by the floating cliffs and Drei showed me this new species he discovered.”

“I mean, that's sort of romantic in it's own nerd way.” Mabel shrugged and tapped her finger against her cheek for a second. “What was the creature?”

“Oh well, Drei asked me to keep that secret until he's ready to tell everyone about them.”

“So the nerd and his book boyfriend are already keeping secrets huh? Cute!”

Dipper rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his sister off of him. “Yeah, yeah..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this fic has about zero readers, I really wanted to update it and so I did. Even though this AU is dead, along with the Gravity Falls fandom, I can't help but to love it.
> 
> Okay so just to clarify a few things here, Zwei is aromantic and poly while Eins is aroace. Drei doesn't really know what he is yet.
> 
> Also please, please, please! I would really love some feedback for this fic, you guys don't know how much a comment makes me inspired and more determined to update.. Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU so much! It's the Human Journals AU and for those of you who don't know it, it was made by Elentori and you can find art of the journals if you Google 'human journals gravity falls'.
> 
> Okay so Eins is 20, Zwei is 17, and Drei is 15
> 
> There will be more chapters!


End file.
